New Ending
by LilIzzy
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward with Alice but when she meet's the kings she catches their hearts immediately. None of the kings are mated in this story. Who is the Forth leader are all the Cullen's really who they say they are. Bella/Aro/Marcus/Caius.
1. Chapter 1

New Ending

Summary – Bella goes to save Edward with Alice but when she meet's the kings she catches their hearts immediately. None of the kings are mated in this story. Who is the Forth leader are the Cullen's who they say they are.

Disclaimer – I do not own any twilight content or their characters

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Kings

**Bella's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could to stop Edward, jumping in his arms he was mumbling

"I'm not dead Edward look at me" I said he opened his eyes slightly "Neither are you! Please Edward; we have to move they can't be faraway" He quickly moved back inside the hallway hiding me behind him as he tensed slightly. I could hear footsteps

"Greeting's Gentlemen" Edward spoke I walked around him looking at the two who were now in front of us edward tried grabbing my arm to pull me closer to him but I moved away. One of them snickered "Aro would like to see you again Edward" Edward looked to me

"Bella why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival" I looked at the two gentlemen before I looked to Edward "No the girl come's with us" Edward snarled

"I don't think so" his voice flat and icy. I looked to the gentlemen when I heard skipping we turned to see Alice coming down the hall

"Now boys there are ladies present" Alice saw me not with Edward she looked angry slightly especially since I hardly spoke to her the whole while she's been with me. I moved closer to the gentlemen when another set of footsteps approached us.

"Aro asks me to come see what was taking so long" I laughed the young girl looked to me confused slightly I stepped closer to her

"Asshole here is being complicated im Bella" she smiled I went fully over to her now before she laced her arm threw mine

"I'm Jane I thought you guys were the perfect couple" I laughed again as we began walking the other two guys following

"Not anymore" I turned to the other "What you names" they looked to each other before answering

"Im Felix this here is Demtri" I nodded we carried on walking till we reached an elevator we went inside both Felix and Demtri stood around me and Jane as edward and Alice looked pissed at me. I smirked

"So Bella how old are you" Jane asked

"Eighteen" she smiled "What about you Jane how old are you physical"

"Sixteen" I nodded the elevator opened we stepped out before walking down a corridor past a reception heading to another door. Demtri and Felix opened the doors before standing back around me and Jane we skipped in

"I want you to meet my twin Alec he'll love you" we skipped over to a boy with a little spiky hair

"Jane we send you out for one and you come back with two and a half" I laugh with Jane we stop in front of the boy. Jane smiles

"Alec this is Bella, Bella meet my twin Alec" he smiled holding his hand out to shake. I shook his hand

"Pleasure to me you Bella I thought you were in love with young Edward here" we broke into laughter as Edward and Alice snarled

"Not anymore" he nodded I held my other arm out he laced his threw mine as we walked over to another door Demtri and Felix opened the door before going back to around us

"What happened with him anyway" Jane asked as we walked I laughed

"Oh I cut myself on my birthday in their home, Jasper was about to attack me but dick-ward their sent me flying into a table with glass making my arm cut more. Luckily Carlisle was their he took over the situation quickly" Jane nodded as we walked to another set of doors before we walked in

"Why you hate them too so much"

"Because I realized how controlling they were to me after they left, I Love Carlisle and Esme as parents Emmet still a brother. Rosalie acted like a normal person would. Jane have you ever feel real protective of you brother or anyone here"

"I have"

"That what Rosalie did she want protect her family and herself but also myself because she knows consequences of this decision. I don't hate any off them they treated me like a person even Jasper even after my birthday I didn't blame him who would he had didn't beginning to all the Cullen's he drank human blood it going to be hard to resist. But these two controlled everything I did I realised how bad the relationship was" she looked shocked a little

"I've heard someone talk about us that way you really care for the other Cullen's apart from these two" I nodded she smiled "I like you" we laughed before we reached the last set of doors they opened we skipped in the three in the chairs didn't seem to realize that Jane, Alec, Demtri and Felix stood with me to the side as Alice and Edward stood in the middle

"Ah young Edward and Alice to but were your Bella" the five of us burst out laughing he looked to us his smile grew

"You're not having her" I let go off Jane and Alec going over to Edward

"What makes you think im yours Edward you left I moved on sorry but you did say to" he looked shocked

"You're not staying here with them" I laughed looked to Jane before back to him

"You have no say in the matter" I walked back over to Jane, I looked to Aro he was smiling

"My dear you truly amazing"

"Jane which one's which I remember a painting of Carlisle's but their names are muddled" she laughed

"Master Aro in the middle Master Caius to his left and Master Marcus to his right" I nodded

"Now I remember sorry about him always dramatic" they laughed I looked to edward he looked pissed he grabbed me but alec used his power on both Alice and edward as the kings took me out of Edward's grip placing me on Aro's throne, sitting on his lap as marcus and Caius sat down next to us before they started touching me all over, I got a little worried I looked to Jane she was smiling at us

"Don't move there showing everyone else your theirs" I nodded letting the kings carryon

"Felix takes Edward and Alice to the cells place in separate one's we will deal with them later" Felix grabbed Alice as demtri grabbed Edward. Alec followed them out; the kings were looking at me with love in their eyes as they carried on stroking my body.

"Little one lets go some were more private" I nodded Aro stood me up Jane came over the kings nodded she took me over to a corner of the room were a couple other vampires stood

"Bella this is Heidi and Chelsea" I nodded

"Hi" they smiled I looked to the kings they were speaking with each other, as they looked towards me

"Bella we want to talk before the master's take you" I nodded

"Bella you need to remember do as they say, don't disobey them there your mates all three. They anything to protect you, don't be frightened to what happens they want to mark you as theirs but they won't turn you today not till you're ready." I nodded,

"Isabella" Aro said I walked over to him he wrapped an arm around me before we were out the room his brother's following.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella" Aro said I walked over to him he wrapped an arm around me before we were out the room his brother's following.

**Chapter does contain lemons**

Chapter 2 – Mating

**Bella's PoV**

When we arrived at a bedroom, Aro placed me on the bed. The kings quickly stripped down. As I watched my lust grew, which they instantly noticed. I could see the lust in there as I watched them quickly finish undressing. Caius pulled me gently of the bed, before he started stripping me slowly of my clothing. Leaving me standing in the middle of my mates completely naked, their stare made my arousal triple and before I could move they attacked me.

My body was on fire from their kisses and hands that were everywhere. My body was aching with want and need, when they slowly backed me back to the bed. Pushing me gently on the bed, I looked up to see Aro kissing Caius which was sexy as hell, I was aching into Marcus as he kissed his way up my neck taking my ear lobe into his mouth nibbling and sucking, then claimed my lips. I moaned as he kissed my mouth with heat and passion, he quickly wanted entrance to explore my mouth; I quickly opened up to him our tongues battling against each other, while his hands roamed my body paying attention to my nipples. Rolling, squeezing me, and pinching making me need more. I rubbed my thighs together trying to get friction in between my legs. When Marcus suddenly stopped, looking to me before standing from the bed next to his brothers. Aro quickly claimed Marcus lips as Caius joined in on the kiss, I could see their tongues battling against each other, making me even wetter. I was squirming on the bed trying to get friction.

"Isabella stop moving" Caius speaking seductively, but in a commanding tone.

I stopped moving instantly, looking up at them, seeing them watching me closely. When Aro pounced on me, pinning me down kissing me I felt the bed dint a little more. Turning to the side, I couldn't believe the sight of Caius pinning Marcus down next to me kissing him with the same heat and passion Aro was kissing me with. When they stopped kissing, I grabbed Caius head kissing him just as, before changing to Marcus.

I felt Aro descend my body, kissing, pinching. Paying special attention to my breast, kissing, sucking, and pinching. Carrying on with his decent, he reached my core he kissed my inner thighs making his way to my clit, very slowly till I was nearly begging. When, I felt his tongue lap at my clit, earning a massive moan.

I turned back to see Caius teasing Marcus, I claimed his lips again feeling absolute pleasure rising in the bottom of my stomach. Aro could fell it also, biting down on my thigh drawing little blood but marking me with his scent. I let go letting my body shudder with complete bliss, before I could calm down Aro and Caius had switched positions.

Marcus flipping Aro underneath him, as Caius kissed up my body paying attention to my breast again. Their fascination with my breast was huge but before I could think about it Caius had captured my lips, while positioning his erection at my entrance. Pushing in quickly it felt like I was being torn apart.

He stayed completely still till I adjusted. I felt tears roll down my face, he quickly kissed them away. After a few minutes I moved my hips he took that so he could move he started in and out of me slowly before picking up speed a little. When I was close, he bit my left breast inserting his scent into me before sealing the wound.

Marcus was on me next, I could hear Aro moaning as Caius took him from behind. Marcus got my attention as he entered two fingers into me pinching my right nipple with his other hand bringing me to organism quickly biting down on my right nipple entering his scent into me sealing the wound before we all collapsed on the big king size bed.

We lay together for a while, before we decided to move. I went to take a shower leaving the brothers alone. When I got back to the room no towel as I dried my hair, I was aware of them watching me. As I went inside the wardrobe grabbing a top, jeans and cloak with red lingerie quickly dressing. By the time I brushed my hair pinning it up in curls the brothers were showered and dressed.

We left the room heading to the throne room, we walked in the brothers going to sit down, As I went over to Jane she was grinning.

"Hey Izzy! How you feeling now?" I grinned

"Good, I wondered if you got Alice's bags from where she stashed them?" she nodded.

Going of coming back quickly with the bags, I sat down empting her hang bag finding my phone and hers. I grinned, turning them both on. I noticed texts on Alice's phone from the family. I looked through them

**Alice leaves Bella alone you done enough to her x Emmet**

I smiled looking up his number putting it into my phone dialling the number he picked up on the second ring

"_Hello?"_

"Emmy!"

"_Belly Bean?" he spoke, sounding shocked_

"Yes! I need a favour please?"

"_Sure we love to. I have rose and Jasper here to."_

"Can you come to Italy Please?"

"_Sure you okay? Alice didn't hurt you?"_

"I'm good! she kidnapped me Emmet I need you here please"

"_Sure I bring the so called parents as well" I laughed_

"Thank you Emmy see you soon"_ I hung up Jane was grinning _

"Can I torture them please?" I looked to her grinned a little

"Only Edward and Alice not the others till I see them first" she grinned.

I handed her Alice's phone she looked to me "Crush it Jane" she placed it on the floor, a little away before jumping up and down on the phone laughing as did the guard. I dialled Charlie quickly

"_Hello Chief Swan?"_

"_Dad" _

"_Isabella Swan! Where the devil are you?" _

"_Dad calm down, Alice came she grabbed me but it's okay Carlisle dealt with them there being sent to another family in England both her and Edward, at the moment I'm in Italy" _

"_Hang on Alice and Edward took you to Italy?"_

"_Yes dad they got a little problem right now with themselves Carlisle and Esme can't handle them anymore. They're going to some place in England they not coming back, I'm with Carlisle and Esme's friends right now with the siblings while they take them to England"_

"_Okay your not harmed"_

"_No as soon as Carlisle find out him dealt with them could you stop the search please"_

"_Of course when you back"_

"_Carlisle said it take a couple days taking them than half a day to get back to Italy then if you don't mind we want to stay for couple weeks just catch up settle down a little Carlisle hopping to come back to forks with some family as well Cousins of theirs" _

"_Okay you're ahead in school I sort that out but please phone everyday even just to say hello understood"_

"_Sure dad, got to go Emmet wants me to play video games" _

"_Of course can you ask Carlisle to give me a phone call when he returns to Italy Please?"_

"_Of course I think he was going to anyway but he wanted to get them their as quickly as possible"_

"_Understandable I see you soon and enjoy yourself" _

"_Okay bye dad" _

"_Bye Izzy" I hung up_

I looked around the room everyone looked shocked at me when Jane spoke first

"You just got your father to believe that" I looked to Heidi grinning

"We have a close father daughter bond he knows when I'm lying and speaking truth and me being safe is all he wants" everyone nodded. I curled into Marcus lap.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Please let me know your comment's I take on everything that is said. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how taking so long to update. Will have chapters coming more quickly now as I'm free for summer, thanks for all your support. **

**Please Review….**

_Previous_

_"You just got your father to believe that" I looked to Heidi grinning_

_"We have a close father daughter bond he knows when I'm lying and speaking truth and me being safe is all he wants" everyone nodded. I curled into Marcus lap._

CH.3

I just sat curled on Marcus for hours, until Gianna, informed us, of the arrival of the rest of the Cullen's. I stood up, watching the doors.

Alec opened the doors, and Jane and Felix came in first followed by the Cullen's. Jane came to me

"Thanks Jane" I spoke she smiled standing next to Heidi, Felix moved next to Demtri. I went down the steps slowly. I calculated them carefully before moving again.

"Rosalie" I spoke first she stepped slowly to me; I followed her steps as we stepped slowly towards each other.

"Bella I'm sorry" she spoke, I smiled pulling her into a hug

"Its fine, and thank you" she nodded, she was the only one, who stayed in contact but told me that Jasper and Emmet wanted to but couldn't as they were watched constantly.

She stepped back after a few minutes grinning.

"Thanks mum" she spoke everyone heard, next thing was a hiss from both Carlisle and Esme, and I motioned to Demtri and Felix who had them restrained quickly.

"Don't you dare hiss at me? You never showed love to Rosalie, Emmet or Jasper so do not dare try that with me again" I hissed back Rosalie was behind me now.

"They belong to us" Esme hissed out. I grinned stepping toward them,

"Actually they belong to no one" I hissed out, she looked furious

"Missed you mum" Emmet spoke hugging me, I grinned hugging him back.

"Missed you to" he went to Rosalie to calm her. Jasper looked to me before grinning.

"Missed you" we spoke at the same time, we laughed. He hugged me before join the others with the guard on the wall

"You are despicable. You call yourself parents, do you know the reason Rose ignored me it because she didn't want me near you. Jasper couldn't stand your emotions to having me around so he stayed away and Emmet teased me because it what he does. Even when you left you order them and that's wrong."

"You worthless bitch" Esme hissed out, I looked to her before laughing, I moved to Jane taking my bag of her

"I'm worthless then let's see what happens with this" I pulled out a file their eyes widened in fear then

"You recognise it then, did you really believe it was safely destroyed. Rose sent me it knowing something would happen let's see shall we" they tried to get out of the holds they were in. I opened the file to the first page

"Esme Cullen married to Carlisle Cullen parents to one Edward Cullen, disappeared after the killings in Alaska 1923" I carried on naming more dates and times when I finished everyone apart from them looked appauled especially when I placed Alice on the dates after she joined them officially.

"Now what to do about you"

"You can't do anything," Carlisle hissed, I laughed with my mates and some of the guard

"Actually I can, I'm higher than you. I'm mate to the three kings of your kind, which makes me equal to them. So let's see I know the best way" i grinned evilly

"Jane" I asked she came over, I took her hand pulling her closer as I whispered in her ear low for her to hear what I wanted she laughed, before nodding she went to Aro showing him. I notice that he quickly talked with the brothers quietly so no one heard next they had agreed sending Jane to do that, she disappeared. I turned to them, they smiled to me. Minutes later Jane returned with Edward and Alice pushing them in front of me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, Esme Plate Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen you are charged with treason against you kind for the sickest beliefs. Carlisle Cullen you are punished with serving the Volturi for the maximum of two hundred years, Esme Cullen you are the same punishment but will have no contact with your mate for the whole time." I spoke I heard grasp around the room and the shock coming of Carlisle and Esme, they looked to me, glaring. I grinned

"Edward Cullen you have committed to many crimes against your kind, your rulers, and humans alone you are sentenced to death delivered by the Major"

"Alice Cullen. You have committed many crimes but holding the Major of the south against his will is the worst. You are will also be given the same fate of death. But it's to be delivered by Charlotte Whitlock when she arrives." I spoke then all hell broke loss Edward and Alice tried to attack me.

Jane quickly took them down, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be holding each other whispering, I could tell this was going to hurt them but they had to pay for their crimes.

"Silence" Aro ordered, "Isabella has served her first ruling as our queen what she said stands. Major Whitlock you are to kill Edward now Demtri take Miss Brandon to her cell. Esme and Carlisle you will watch before you will be given rules"

Everything happened quickly, Alice was escorted back to her cell I was sat on Marcus lap as the other two stroked my feet, and Jasper had turned into the Major. Demtri and Heidi were holding Carlisle and Esme away from their son. I turned my head

"Ma'am" I heard a southern man say, I looked to him

"Just kill him I don't care how" he grinned before moving away I buried my head into Marcus as he rubbed my back.

I could hear talking but I just ignored, then screaming before long it was over and Jasper was back. I noticed his eyes were black I gulped.

"Can you get me a bag of O neg blood and a bag of animal blood please and a cup?" I mumbled,

My mates looked puzzled but quickly as Alec to get them. He was back quickly I moved away from my mates Jasper was flowing my movements with his eyes. Emmet held him closer to him and Rose still confused a little. I opened the bag of animal putting half into the cup then putting half of the human blood.

I quickly mixed it before moving it away from me near to Jasper, Emmet let him go and he quickly had the cup drinking from it. I smiled when his eyes turned back to their normal colour slightly. He handed the cup back I mixed the rest before handing it back to him he drank quickly before placing the cup down.

"How you feel" asking Jasper

"For once I feel good"

"It's knowledge if you do it right you can mix animal blood with human blood creating a blood that is mix to both which helps get rid of blood lust completely" everyone looked stunned, Jasper hugged me thanking me.

He let me go and I moved back to my mates where they quickly wrapped their arms around me. Carlisle and Esme were glaring slightly at me but I just smiled.

"Now rules for you two" Aro spoke looking at both Carlisle and Esme

"My dear" Aro spoke turning to me slightly I nodded

"Rules are simple; you will be placed in two different wings of the castle you will both be appointed two guards each to make sure you do what you're told. Carlisle you have Alec, Demtri, and Esme you have Jane and Heidi.

In addition, you will you be allowed to keep your diet but will not be able to hunt alone or together. I may allow you both to see each other but not very often you serve us now for the next two hundred years and you will leave Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie alone or else" I spoke threating they looked shocked to me but said nothing.

"That is all Alec, Demtri, Jane, Heidi please show Carlisle and Esme their rooms one on the west one on east wings please. That also will be all today and we are not to be disturbed" Aro spoke, while Marcus picked me up and ran with me back to my room I could hear the guards laughter along with Emmet's, Jasper's and Rosalie's.

**Aro's PoV**

It was sexy as hell watching our Isabella deal out punishment to the four and I couldn't help myself be very possessive and wanting to claim her, and with the looks my brothers where giving they felt the same way when they looked at her. Grinning as she finished saying rules for the two who will be staying alive but under us now before I finished off as Marcus picked her up running back to her room as Caius and me followed.

Caius the last to enter shut and locked the door, as Marcus shredded our mates' clothes from her body while the three of us started circling her touching her as we moved but not speaking.

**Isabella's PoV**

Marcus ran us both back to my room with Caius and Aro following closely behind. I was placed again in the centre of the room, noticing Caius enter the room last closing and locking the door before all three were around me shredding my clothes and touching me everywhere but no words were said.

I was standing waiting for one of them to speak was something or I in trouble because they started growling a little making me jump causing Caius to smack my behind

"You are to stay still mate" He spoke right next to my ear before nipping my neck.

I froze completely then not wanting to anger him or my other two mates. He seemed to like my reaction rewarding me with a kiss leaving me breathless when he moved away.

"Now, Isabella you will do as we say fully do you understand" Caius spoke, I nodded earning three grins.

* * *

**Sorry to end it her but the next chapter will include Isabella's mates showing her how dominate they are and a lot more lemons. **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
